Enemy Lovers
by ezap3
Summary: They looked at each other in horror. There in front of Sakura was Sasuke Uchiha. There in front of Sasuke was Sakura Haruno.Will they be Enemies or Lovers? You can only be one. Or can you? SasSak


Well here I am attempting to write my first Sasuke and Sakura fanfic. They are absolutley awesome and are so cute together. I was pretty mad cause I wrote about half of it, then it somehow didn't save so I wrote it again, and I think this version is better. So here it goes.

Run.

Thats all you need to do. Keep pumping your legs and you'll get what you strive for. It was night in the forest she was running in. Of course she'd been in the forest at night with Naruto, Kakashi, and him. But this was different, it was about ten times quieter than usual. The light breeze was playing with her long brown hair. She paused on a thick branch suspended 30 feet off the ground, and took off the mask she was wearing. Damn, this wig was far too itchy and it moved around way too much making her stop every 10 minutes to fix it. She should have listened to what Ino said a few hours ago.

_"So what did Tsunade want?" Ino asked._

_"Oh nothing, she just gave me a mission" Sakura said taking a sip of her drink._

_"Important?" the 19 year old asked again._

_"No, just a quick assassination" she lied. Sakura hated lying to her friend but this was deemed as a classified mission by Tsunade herself._

_"So how are you gonna do this?"_

_"Not sure" replied Sakura._

_"Well I suggest that you seduce him at a club, then slip something in his drink, then take him to a back room and do the 'dirty deed'" Ino had a smirk on her face._

_"Why Ino you seem to know what you're doing. Have you done this before?" Ino's smirk was gone and now plastered on Sakura's face._

_"Maybe." she smiled. There was a long pause between the girls, until they burst out in laughter. But then Ino's face became serious. "But seriously Sakura, I think you should get a wig or something. No offense or anything your hair sticks out a little too much."_

_"Really?" Sakura took a few locks of her pink hair and began inspecting it._

_"Yea." Looking at her watch she realized how late it was._

_"I gotta go Ino!" she yelled running out of the apartment._

_"Remember Sakura lots of bobby pins!" Ino yelled._

Ah, she should have listened to Ino. Six bobby pins just wouldn't do the trick. Taking two pins out and placing one in her mouth she thought about her real mission.

_"Find Sasuke."_

Those were the exact words from Tsunade. A few weeks ago Orochimaru, Kabuto, and the rest of the Sound nins were found dead at their base. The thing was nobody found Sasuke's body. They assumed he was still out there somewhere plotting to kill his brother. But she didn't see why she had to go find him.

Everything was Sasuke's fault. Ever since he left Konoha and her that night she tried to forget him. When she woke up on that cold bench with tear streaked eyes she vowed to herself that she would get stronger and be better. So everyone said goodbye to the annoying kunoichi and hello to a strong and better Sakura. Of course she was still nice to her friends. Tenten worked with her and weapons, Neji trained with her, together she and Naruto ate ramen, Ino gossiped, Tsunade saw how determined she was and asked if she wanted to work under her, and Kakashi still had his covered nose in those perverted books. Lee proclaimed his love for her almost every day, and each time she turned him down politely. But there was a someone for everyone, Naruto had Hinata, Shikamaru had Ino, and Neji had Tenten, and that left her alone. So here she was, a high ranking ANBU member and a strong medic nin looking for someone she couldn't stand. She bit down so hard on the clip it almost snapped.

Finally, readjusting the wig with the last bobby pin, it was secured tightly to her head. Sakura was about to jump to the next branch when the slight rustle of the trees from above caught her attention. She backed up hoping to hide herself, but the hilt of her kantana scraped against the tree making a soft sound. She hoped that the person wouldn't notice her, but luck wasn't on her side tonight when the figure paused and looked down at her.

The figure jumped down and landed 10 feet away from her. She tried to put the mask back on to conceal her identity, but the figure that was 10 feet away from her was now 9 closer. She failed to put the mask on when the figure grabbed it yanking away, she could feel the elastic band snapping and give her a whipping sensation around her neck. She didn't even flinch as the mask fell to the ground. But now that her mask was gone the person got a full look at her face. The figure by the looks of it was a man, his clothes were all black and a mask much like Kakashi's covered the upper half of his face. He was staring at her, not like the other dirty stares she's gotten from other men, but a look of...remembrance?

Those eyes, he thought. Those eyes were a certain shade of emerald that made him think of a pink haired kunoichi. Could it be her, no. The girl, probably now a woman, he was thinking of had hair the color of cherry blossoms, not bark. He realized that he was staring at her and took a few steps back, she was just an obstacle that he would eliminate. With a click his kantana was unsheathed. And a few moments later she unsheathed her own. If it was a fight he wanted, a fight he would get.

Sakura was the first to strike. She ran at the man with full force, but he easily dodged it forcing her back. But during her time in mid-air she gathered chakra to her feet climbing the tree and jumped to another branch. In one second she could feel hot breath down her neck.

"You are fast kunoichi, but I'm faster" he purred. The man held a kunai up to her neck. "Who are you?" he grabbed her hair. Sakura knew there was only one way out of this. Slowly, she lifted her left arm up and began stroking the top of his head. That hair felt somewhat familiar so soft and silky smooth. With her other arm she reached for her extra set of kunais ready to stab the man. But while her hand that was stroking his head went down to the top of his mask. He gripped her hair tighter "I don't like repeating myself. _Who are you?_" He was so close to ripping this girls hair off. At the same time the two tore away from each other. The man held a brown wig in his hands, and the Sakura held a mask in her own.

They looked at each other in horror. There in front of Sakura was Sasuke Uchiha. There in front of Sasuke was Sakura Haruno.

"Sasuke..." she whispered. He didn't say anything, typical Sasuke. They stood there for what seemed like hours just staring at each other. He broke their eye contact, and jumped down to the forest floor. She stood there for a few moments, but then jumped down from the branch to be faced with Sasuke's back and the red and white Uchiha fan.

"Have you come to stop me..._Sakura_?" he asked dropping the wig.

"No, I've come to forget you" her hands clenched, still holding onto the mask.

"Then, lets end this." The words dripped from his mouth like blood. He turned around and looked at her emotionlessly. Once again, Sakura was the first to charge, the kantana blades lay forgotten on the ground. She held 2 kunais in each hand ready to stab him. He started to run with the same force she had with 2 shurikens and a kunai. During his time of acceleration Sasuke threw the shurikens at Sakura, she pushed off the ground just in time and did a flip and ended up behind him. But before she could cause any physical harm he disappeared. Sakura looked around in the darkness for the Uchiha. A single shot of lightning blasted its way through the forest illuminating everything in sight for a moment. She could see him. But barley, it started raining. In the next flash of lighting she tried to see if he was still there, he wasn't. A few seconds later she could feel warm air down her neck.

"It seems that you've gotten faster. But so have I." Before she could move, Sakura felt her wrists gripped firmly and held behind her back. She struggled, but Sasuke rammed her body into a nearby tree forcing her cheek against the rough bark. He put his cheek next to hers, but his face slipped into the crook of her neck. He took in a breath of air and smelled her scent, Cherry Blossoms.

"Grr...Sasuke" Sakura grumbled. She struggled, but Sasuke still had his firm grip on her. Sakura knew just the way to make him let go. Swiftly, she bent her leg and kicked Sasuke with powerful force in the lower abdomen. A little too low for Sasuke's taste, but high enough so that it wouldn't do any damage. Once Sasuke let go of Sakura's arms she yet again gathered chakra to her feet and climbed the tree she was forced into moments ago. When she was at the top Sakura threw 3 shurikens at Sasuke which he easily dodged. And threw 3 of his own up at her. She jumped down, he was on the other side of the small clearing and standing right across from her.

"Sakura, you are still annoying." The anger welled up inside Sakura, his cold tones, his betrayal, and just Sasuke in general. She ran towards him with intensity behind her eyes and a single kunai in her hands, he ran too holding onto a kunai as well. She was so annoying, always around him, loud, talking, and just Sakura.

Three more meters to go, and with a flash of lightning their bodies collided. The rain poured down as their lips connected. Their kunai's were forced against each other creating a spark as they devoured one another's lips. She hadn't even realised she was kissing him until his tounge slipped into her mouth. This was no sweet kiss like she pictured her first, but it was rough, feirce, and had anger that she held in for so many years. He was kissing Sakura, he was angry, even though he didn't show it. Why did his brother kill everyone he loved and why did he leave him alone to suffer the anger, hatred, and everything else was forced into the kiss. Sasuke's free arm was around her waist, and her arm slung around his neck they both pulled trying to be closer. But after a few seconds Sakura realised she was kissing Sasuke Uchiha. Her lungs burned for air.

"I HATE YOU SASUKE!" she screamed at his pale face. He just smirked. He was smirking! The bastard was smirking! "I'LL KILL YOU!" her kunai pulled away from his. But before she could do anything he kissed her again. This one was exactly the same hard and rough, both questioned if it even was a kiss, or just a touch of the lips. She moaned into his mouth, and whimpered when he detached her lips from his. Once again that bastard was smirking! They jumped a few meters apart. Sakura felt around on her thigh looking for her holster that held her kunais and shurikens. It wasn't there.

"Looking for something Sakura" Sasuke held up the small holster in his hands. He had an evil smile on his face, much like a small child who found his birthday presents a little too early. He dropped the satchel to the ground still holding his smug look. Sakura felt higher on her thigh feeling around for the secret kunai and extra shurikens. Smiling she put her hands her side she glared at Sasuke from the other side of the clearing.

She jumped up into the trees and hid waiting to make her next move. Sasuke was baffled, which he rarely was. Did Sakura retreat, no she seemed to have to much pride to do that. Keeping his guard up he paused. Did he really kiss Sakura? It had been how long since he wanted to do that? He didn't know if she had kissed anyone before, but she was really good at it. Touching his lips, Sasuke could recall the faint taste of strawberries in her mouth.

Someone gripped his shoulders, before he could react Sasuke was flipped over and looked up to see Sakura straddling his waist. She held one kunai in her hands and looked down at him with a smirk.

"Who's got the smirk now _Sasuke_" she said. The rain kept pouring down, and when lightning streaked its way across the sky he could see that the kunai was about to plunge down on him. But he could see in her eyes that Sakura was torn between doing what her mind told her to, and what her heart wanted to do. The kunai was shaking in her slippery palm as she was leaned over him.

"S-Sasuke, why did you.." she trailed off "...everything." She could feel tears welling up in her eyes. Dammit! She promised that she wouldn't shed another tear for Sasuke Uchiha ever again. But one tear dropped and landed on his face.

Before he could even think about what he was doing, Sasuke leaned up and gently cupped her face in his hands. Slowly, he softly kissed her. Sasuke intertwined their fingers together making her drop the kunai on the ground with a clank. She pulled away from him with confusion clearly written on her face. She couldn't say anything because Sasuke picked Sakura up bridal style and carried them under a tree away from the rain. She sat sideways and looked at Sasuke. He leaned in but Sakura stopped him.

"S-Sasuke what are you doing?"

"Something I should've done a long time ago." Again he kissed her softly and hugged her tight to his body. Something a long time ago? Does that mean? Did Sasuke always want to do this, did he love her? He broke from her lips and lighty began to plant kisses on her neck.

"Sakura, I'm not sorry for anything." Sakura was sure her heart dropped and broke in two at that moment. "Because if anyone knew anything you would've been a target. And if anything happend to you I would never forgive myself." It seems her heart had brought itself back together and raised twenty feet. She rested her head on his shoulder next to the curse seal. She planted a feather kiss on it, which made him shiver. "If Itachi ever found out..." he paused. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"What do you mean?" she pulled away from Sasuke to look him in the eyes.

"Itachi is gone" he said.

"You mean?" Joy flooded out of her eyes.

"Yes, I've avenged my clan" he said with a small smile. "Which means there is nothing to fear when I say this." Sasuke paused. "I love you." Sakura's breath hitched in her throat. Did Sasuke Uchiha say that he loved her, Sakura Haruno.

"I love you too." She leapt forward and kissed him with all the passion she could muster. After some time they stopped and Sakura rested her head on Sasuke's shoulder closing her eyes. She didn't notice at first, but she had used up a lot of chakra and was very tired.

"Sasuke?" she breathed.

"Hmm?"

"Does this mean you'll come back?"

"Yes."

"And that you'll be here when I wake up." Sasuke was dosing as well arching his neck on Sakura's head, but right before he slipped away he mumbled. "Always..."

It seems in the years apart that Sasuke and Sakura were living in their own personal hells. But when the certian enemies were together they seemed to be the most in love people ever.

And so the enemy lovers fell asleep together in each others arms, knowing they would be there when one another woke up.

So what did you think of my first Sasuke Sakura fanfic? I'm only in the 30's episode-wise right now, but I know that Sasuke left looking for more power(durr I'm not stupid). I really love writing the battle sequences and the fluff. I think there is a tie between Sasuke and Sakura and Kohaku and Rin for my favorite pairing. So review and tell me what you think.

Much love,

ezap3


End file.
